The main purpose of this study is to determine if formula supplemented with docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and arachidonic acid (ARA) provides safe benefits (ie, normal growth with improved visual and/or mental development) in term infants compared to formula not supplemented with DHA and ARA. Full term infants with a birth weight of 2500 grams or more will receive one of the following: a) Experimental milk-based formula containing DHA from All algal source and ARA from a fungal source b) An experimental milk-based formula containing DHA from All algal source and ARA from a fungal source. c) A commercially available milk based formula which does not contain DHA or ARA. The hypotheses are: 1) Visual acuity will be better in the experimental group than the control formula group. 2) Physical development, measured by weight, length and head circumference, will be normal. At present there are 8 infants enrolled. None of the infants have had adverse reactions of study formula. One child was hospitalized with RSV. This was unrelated to study formula.